Norn9 OC
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: There are some new powers out in the world, and some are more powerful and dangerous then you'd think. And some that have more secrets deeper then skin. Which story will come first?
1. Chapter 1

**List of my Norn9 OCs. Don't have all of them, so three will be more of a surprise.**

**Rin- Rin Azuma is the twin sister of ****Natsuhiko Azuma. She's the only one of the girls that won't beat up Setsu, and has been in contact with Ron the whole time the events of the anime went on. She, like her brother, has no power, but she has been protecting and recruiting the last few secret power norns, which there are five, and she's been the mother or big sister to them. She is the only one who talks to Ron about their past.**

**Aqua- Aqua is a strong powers norn girl and is a contact with the leaders, like Masamune. She understands a lot about the past, because she's a history buff, but also can understand what Masamune sees. She doesn't have a big back story like the others, but she does have a history for caring and it nearly got her family killed, which is how her ****powers**** unlocked and she had to leave.**

**Kari- Kari is a speedy one of the five girls. She is more kind and caring then any person due to how her parents treated her. She originally was to be married, but she didn't feel love from her future husband, especially after he ****threatened**** her to merry him or kill her parents, which he did anyway. She ran away from her home and life after being blamed for the death of her parents just for not marrying the man that was chosen for her. So, she is always kind to others.**

**Diana- She is the oldest of the girls, including Rin, and has healing powers. However, he healing comes with a cost. Itsuki finds out her real power from her healing, is that she takes the person's pain, or wound and transfers it to her body. She has black marks all over her body for where she's taken that wound, weather it's a bullet hole, or a scratch, even a cut off limb, she's covers in blackness from head to to, but she hides it so no one sees.**

**Riku- Riku s a easily scared little girl with ice powers. She's the same ****height**** as Senri, and loves to swim. She loses control if she's scared to a point of having a panic attack, which can kill everyone on the ship. She was having one when her parents were killed, because they tried to take her away but she killed them when she screamed out in pain. She does fall for Senri after he shares his little talent for carvings with her.**

**Sora- She, like Heishi, is a good-mood type of person. But due to her control of her lightning/electric powers, she HAS to have positive thoughts and feelings. Anything negative will send her into an anxiety attack which doesn't show on her face, but her powers go ****haywire****. Heishi's flute playing keeps her in a calm state of mind where she will pass out if she starts to lose control.**

**There are going to be three more paired up with:**

**Kakeru Yuiga**

**Natsuhiko Azuma **

**Akito Shukuri**

**So just wait for me to actually come up with something.**


	2. Itsuki x Diana

**Hello guys! So I wanted to start with Itsuki first, because I was curious about his personality as soon as I saw the game.**

**He is an interesting character, and his power of dreams, I'd love for him to make me a mermaid.**

**But anyway, hope you like this first story short of Norn9 collection of OC's.**

**Make sure you let me know who you want to see next. PM me or you can say in the reviews. Thanks!**

Itsuki was chilling in the new hot spring that was installed into the ship.

Everyone of the guys had been enjoying it. They've only heard from the girls, but he could tell from the look on their faces and from their giggling.

But there was one who hasn't gotten the chance to test it out, and that is Diana. She's been busy making sure everyone was healed up and ready in case of an emergency, but this was her one time, she could relax herself.

"I should have known you'd be in here." He laughed hearing her voice. "Come on in. I won't bite." He said turning around.

Diana was already in a towel, meaning she was planning on getting in anyway, but would she wait for him?

The answer was no. Itsuki turned laughing, thinking she was leaving. "You and the rest of the girls are enjoying having one of these. And-"

"So are you. But of all you men, you most of all. At least, it means you don't go and invade dreams." Diana said as she dropped her towel and walked right on in.

Itsuki was shocked seeing her body, all covered in black. It was like a black hole was walking around with arms, legs, and a head. But at least it had a beautiful face.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" She asked. Itsuki closed his mouth not saying anything. He's known about her...body...her curse as she calls it. But seeing it fully, it still takes your breath away.

"Sorry. I know my whole body is an ugly thing. But I've always been called an ugly beast." Diana said.

"You are no such thing! If I could go back in time, and find you, your home, I'd be setting everyone straight with how beautiful you look. You are not ugly. And your not a beast. If anything, I am." He told her.

Siana didn't have many emotions in her face anymore with how long she's been through the rings. But Itsuki can see inside her dreams, her memories of her past and how she was before she became like this. Before becoming the healer of her home and being forced to be some doll to others. She's never been touched however.

"You are still staring at me." She spoke snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Sorry. But something this beautiful should be admired."

"If only everyone, including myself, would or could believe what you say is true." Diana sighed.

"Come on Diana. You really think you are an ugly person? Just because your healing has a price to it, doesn't mean you are ugly. It does fade with time." He reminded her.

"Itsuki, it takes years for all this to go away. And with how often everyone here gets into a fight and hurt, I have to be the one to double check on everything on everyone, so we all are 100%. I am trapped to be like this. A black hole person. Forever." She said.

Itsuki wished she'd listen to him. He may sound all flirty and talk, but he does have a caring and compassionate heart.

"I better get going now."

"You've only been in for like, five minutes." Itsuki said as Diana stood up. "I have many things to do, I only came here cause the girls told me to. Have a nice relaxing time." She said walking away.

Itsuke grabbed her wrist and stopped her. "Hold on a minute here Diana." He said standing up to face her.

She was quiet. No face reaction of shock or anything. But she knows the human body inside and out, it wouldn't affect her.

"Would you mind if...I showed you?" He asked her.

Diana gave a look of puzzled. One of a few faces she will make as she is always curious about everything. Still very childish, but it's what makes her so darn cute at the same time.

"What are you talking about?" She asked him.

"This. Your body. Let me show you." He said.

Diana didn't understand, till she felt his hand on her shoulder. A sigh left her lips he was just touching her. The one thing she said no one ever did.

"You took a knife to this shoulder, because one of the girls was being reckless." He moved to her other wrist, holding it up. "You healed a cut of mine when I was trying to help make decorations for a party."

He touched somewhere and told her or reminded her of her healing. Her curse, but he was being gentle with her. Like she was this fragile little thing that would break any second.

He was touching very part of her body telling her these things she did to help everyone, but what he said last, had her attention. "Everything you've done for all of us, is a beautiful thing. And that's what makes you so beautiful, not your body, or how it looks, but your personality and soul. Your whole heart." He said.

Diana turned to look at him with wide eyes. A new thing she had since she first met Itsuki. Only he, could make her eyes sparkle with shock and wonder.

"Why tell me this at all?" She asked.

He took her hand and kissed it like he normally would. "Because, every little girl, is a princess. But only a few ladies, are born to be queens." He said.

Diana laughed. In her dreams, she sees herself as an evil queen. Or the start of how they are born or made or whatever. Itsuki has been in her dreams and has been watching her. She couldn't help but laugh. Something she hardly ever does anymore.

"Thank you, Itsuki." She said.

Itsuki smiled at her, letting her go. He sat back down in the water and back to relaxing.

Diana go out, grabbed her towel and left to change and head back to her room.

It was only later, that when Diana fell asleep, in her dream she was a queen. And right besides her, was her right hand adviser and knight, Itsuki.

The End


	3. Natsuhiko Azuma x Mei Sake Nyo

Don't You Dare!

"Cousin! Don't you dare, go and think about marrying this guy!" Setsu shouted.

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"My boss!"

"Azuma? No way! His family did betray me. You think I would want to be anywhere near his sister?" I'm Mei Sake Nyo. I'm 17 years old and was a part of the "Shiro's Ladies" which was a special girls group force of weapons, powers and killers.

Setsu here, is my cousin. And Masamune, is also my cousin.

My father has two sisters and both of them married first. To a Toya and to a Takishima.

But for me, I was more of a hacker. While being with the other two girls, while I am a weapons specialist, but I am more knowledgeable about computers and hacking into systems.

But...I didn't know why my own cousin was going on about me marrying Azuma.

"Why are you going on about this? Who said we were even dating?" I asked him.

"Please. Just don't...wait, you aren't? I thought you were."

"What gave you that STUPID IDEA?!" I yelled. I easily got angry at Setsu cause he jumps to every conclusion that comes to his head. And he's terrible at picking up chicks. Yes I talk like this, deal with it!

"He took you to dinner."

"After we stopped Shiro! We stopped the war and now everything is going back to normal. I'm going to be working with you both and the other girl...Mikoto? I mean I still have memories of being with the great Date Masamune. I see her face and...I don't know. It's like I'm a different person but I'm still me."

"Your memories is your power. You know all sorts of things because of your connection to the past." Setsu said. While that was true, I didn't tell him that I...wasn't into men in that time. And that I wasn't a woman then either.

"You have nothing to worry-High Azuma!" I shouted in shock.

"Ah! Where what?!"

I began laughing as Setsu was panicking. It's always funny to see him like that.

"Oh very funny!"

"What is with all the noise?" Azuma really did enter the front of the ship with no shirt on. "Sleeping? Sorry. I couldn't help but pull a joe on my cousin since he's got this crazy idea that were dating." I explained.

Azuma glared at us both, but he only hit Setsu. "OW!"

"Don't make up silly assumptions in your head." He growled.

As soon as he left I sighed. "Golly, he really is...scary, when he does that." Not the first time I've seen him like that. But DAME! He's H.O.T.

"Ow. No kidding. And he hurts too much."

"That just means he's strong cuz. For crying out loud, nothing is EVER going to happen with us." I told him for a final time.

But the issue was, I made a promise to myself I wouldn't fall for someone that I considered to be my enemy.

Sure it was a thing of the past, but lately...it's been SUPER HARD, not to have the worst thoughts run through your mind about a man.

And I used to run with Date Masamune!

I mean, I can dare, in my dreams. *Smiling with the ideas in her head.

"But sadly, the OTHER annoying person...the one with dream powers, I forget his name...but he also knows about my...secret. He at least keeps his mouth shut as I keep mine over how he stalks Mikoto.

I haven't told Azuma yet, but...it might not be a bad thing if he...never finds out.

"Mei. Are you really not-"

"NO! How hard is it going to get through your think skull that I am not and will NEVER date Natsuhiko Azuma!" I yelled.

"What?" Mikoto walked in and she was pissed.

"Nothing." Setsu then made a run for it.

I knew this was bad. Considering...I knew for a fact she likes him. "Shoot!" I screamed. "SETSU I WILL KILL YOU!"

*Sigh. "I'm very sorry Mikoto. But I was just-"

"Lying? I already know you have a tell." Mikoto snapped my head off.

"What? Why would I be attracted AT ALL, to Azuma? His sister-"

"That has nothing to do with this. He isn't part of his family since making his life all about Shiro. And he saved you."

"That's..." I couldn't think of what to say.

"If your so attracted to him-"

"Please don't. I'm not acting on it with my life. I'd KILL myself if I even...spoke a word like this to his face or behind his back! I am more devoted to you and myself then some feelings of my body."

"It's all the same. Yourself and feelings of your body." Mikoto pointed out.

I turned to look out at the clouds. "If only life were as simple as this, then everything would be...peaceful." I said to myself.

"Just make sure you keep this to yourself." Mikoto said with a sigh.

"I promise. I'll keep everything to myself. Not even Setsu will know about this. If he does, it goes right to Azuma and I would...I'm going to kill him twice if that's the case." I said.

Mikoto laughed.

I wanted to laugh with her, but I kept to myself. I really didn't want to put myself in a deeper hole.

When she left I finally had a moment of peace.

"How am I going to do this? Well, by being my usual self." I scoffed at my own conclusion. There was no way this would be easy, not like it has been, but-

"Setsu is making lunch. You want anything?"

Oh shi- "Sure! Thanks. I'll come and get it myself." I told Azuma.

He nodded then left. H.O.T.!

"I'm going to die on this ship." I sighed. I got up and ran to the kitchen to punch my cuz till be turned purple and blue.


	4. Kakeru Yuiga x Kim Shira Kim

Kimmy

(Kim pov.)

I couldn't believe how everyone was being. I was no longer a "Shiro's Ladies" meaning I couldn't be the perfect daughter to Shiro. The man who saved my life.

Of course, he thought Koharu was special too. And he could control her.

As well as his own son Kakeru.

"KimKim!" I heard that annoying voice calling me by my "nickname" that I hated so much.

"Why do you STILL call me THAT?!" I asked shouting.

"But, I thought it was cute. And Kakeru likes calling you that." Koharu came up behind me. "He wanted me to come and get you. Dinner will be ready soon enough." She said.

Koharu and Kakeru were like an old married couple. It was sick. Reminded me of my parents, who I hated in the first place. But it was Kakeru, so him I didn't mind. But why HER?!

"Fine." I groaned. "I'm still watching the sun set. So leave me alone." I snapped.

Thanks to Koharu and Kakeru, I was in a chair, not able to walk anywhere on my own. I had to move the wheels of my chair to get around.

We lived in the mountains, we all had different houses. Ron stayed with us after the other girl kicked him off. The one who has sound powers is here, as well as Masamune. I remember him because he was at least easy to mess with and fun to laugh about.

Dreamer boy left with creepy dude and Ron's other gun trigger happy friend. So did that girl.

Akito, he took his girl and brother off to the sea. We haven't seen them since.

But everyone else has been here in peace.

I was abused for so many years, my parents let everyone do whatever to me as they did to me.

My whole life was nothing till Shiro came a saved me. I was able to kill every single person myself for what they had done to me.

And I let my parents live, with what child they created.

Shiro even brought them along so they'd see everything I did. Like watching live news! News that their daughter has become this killing enraged monster because of what they did to her all her young life.

I headed inside where everyone sat down and ate dinner.

I kept quiet just commenting on a conversation now and then. But I mainly ate so I could leave and get away from all these people.

These people, they stopped Shiro, and ruined my life.

"How is the food?" Koharu asked me. I ignored her and kept eating.

"Is it good?"

"Why do you have to ask?! I'm eating it aren't I?!" I asked while raising my voice.

"You need to calm down."

"Can I shoot her now?"

"Both of you! No!" Koharu yelled at the others.

I backed away from the table and headed to my house. "You see this?" I asked looking back. Everyone looked right at me. "This is my life. THANK YOU OH SO F***ING MUCH!" I screamed and went right out of there.

I made my way to my house and in the lift, I went to my room.

My house was small, but it also has the only second floor, one room. The whole second floor is my bedroom.

Most of the first floor is a sitting room, kitchen and a bathroom. I do have a privet tub in my room as well as the rest of a bathroom.

In my room I had a balcony where I could look out and see the many flowers that Kakeru planted. He did it just for me so I had a special view in this high mountain area.

I didn't mind it. He was being sweet. He and I were alike in some ways. His father abused him and mind controlled him as well as my own parents did.

And if your wondering, Shiro's men killed them after Koharu and the other special nine won.

Looking out at the flowers, I saw that they spelled my name. Well, K.I.M.M.Y. But I didn't mind that one. It was better than KimKim to be honest. Or maybe it was because it was Kakeru. Either way, I liked this.

The different flowers just all spread out over the view of my window.

It was peaceful to me.

But it doesn't change anything about how I feel to those...people. Nore does it change what happened to me and how I felt killing those people. I haven't felt in control in such a long time, not till Shiro saved me.

"You alright?"

"Kakeru? You shouldn't be..Wait. Your down..."

I looked over the edge, and there he was sitting on a huge leaf he made with his green powers.

"I'm not fine. I'm NEVER going to be FINE." I said. "I was happy with your father. He saved me. Even if all he wanted was his wife, your mother, back in his life." I told him.

He looked up at me with a sad look on his face. "What do you see in that girl anyway? Koharu is..."

"She's special. Just like you." Kakeru said.

"I'm NOT special. If I was, i wouldn't have been treated the way I was when I was younger. Kakeru, I like how you want to help cheer me up over this situation, I know it's not Koharu's fault that my legs don't work anymore. She didn't use a vine to wrap around me and swing me so hard, that when I hit a wall or rock or brick, that my spine broke, immediately."

Kakeru really did this to me. Cause he defied his father's wishes.

"Kim."

"Just leave me alone to watch my flower view." I said.

I ignored whatever else he said as he left me alone. I felt tears in my eyes, the person I thought I could trust once again, besides my two friends and Shiro, was the one who really did this to me. And I just couldn't blame him. Only everyone else.

The End


End file.
